


1:34 AM

by im_trying_alright



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, i'm a very romantic person if you couldn't tell, i'm literally just writing anything that comes to mind, idk y'all this is my first try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_trying_alright/pseuds/im_trying_alright
Summary: Just a soft fluffy little drabble about what i want my future to look like :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1:34 AM

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone that's reading this: hey!  
> i don't really write a whole bunch but now that i don't have much to do i started getting more into writing. this is my first attempt at anything serious so keep that in mind i guess?.  
> this is literally just a self-insert future fic about what i want my life to be like when i get older so if that's not your thing, don't read!

It’s warm and there’s a heavy weight laying over me. In my sleep disoriented state I vaguely think, ‘I don't own a weighted blanket anymore,’ then I realize ‘Oh, they’ve fallen asleep on me.’ 

I look over to the clock on my side of the bed. 1:34 AM. I let out a frustrated sigh at the knowledge that I probably won’t go back to sleep for a while and hold my partner closer. I bring my fingers to run over the bare skin of their exposed back. The touch raises goosebumps in the designs I've drawn along them and they begin to stir. They turn their head ever so slightly and look up at me, the moonlight catching in their hair and streaking over their face. 

‘You’re beautiful,’ I whisper. 

They smile widely, showing off their front teeth, and the wind is momentarily knocked from me. ‘You know i’m a light sleeper.’ 

‘Then wear a shirt to bed and i won’t trace patterns on you,’

‘Ugh, but it's so soothing’ they whine back,’ 

‘You’re impossible,’ I smile and lean my head back against my pillow and pull them up even closer to me. 

They bury their head in my chest and place a kiss right in the middle of my sternum, moving down to press their lips to the two scars that mirror each other under my nipples: a favorite spot of theirs.

It’s been almost a year since my surgery and almost two since my partner and I moved in together. I let out a quiet sigh, willing my body to relax back into sleep as they rest their head against my chest and settle closer to me, bringing their arms around my torso and squeezing. 

‘I love you,’ they murmur against my skin.

I lean down, ‘I love you too.’ I say softly into their hair before placing a solid kiss to the top of their head.

I pull the blanket higher over us and settle back into the bed and think ‘i can’t believe i'm here.’

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!  
> if you have any comments or suggestions i would love to read them! i'm really keen on improving my writing so i'm really open to anything you might have to say!  
> i hope you have a great day/night wherever you are!


End file.
